(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to storage containers, storage cabinets and storage systems. More particularly, the subject matter relates to storage containers, storage cabinets and storage systems for storing liquids (i.e., such as paint, varnish liquids, polish liquids, dye products, chemical products, etc.).
(b) Related Prior Art
It is usually inconvenient to store left over liquid containers such as paint containers, varnish containers and the like. These paint containers can take a non negligible volume in a room and are not very esthetic.
Containers used to store liquids or fluids (i.e., such as paint, varnish liquids, polish liquids, dye products, chemical products, etc.) generally have a body with a removable attached lid for closing off the body (i.e., paint can or paint container). The body typically houses a handle or secures a pail-like handle for grasping. The lids generally are secured to the container by threads and prevent paint from leaking, spilling and/or drying. Some containers have specially designed spouts engineered into the container opening for substantially drip less dispensing. Others, considering the possibility of dried paint gathering on and binding up the threads, have taken special measures to insure easier removal of the lid. These include special handles attached to or molded into the lid giving the user some mechanical advantage to overcome thread binding. Still, some stacking construction measures have been taken to allow these containers to be stacked, one on top of the other.
One disadvantage of the conventional paint or liquid container is that its design fails to consider how a user actually uses the container. In particular, users often forego using a paint tray (or a liquid tray) in place of simply using the paint or liquid container to paint or apply the liquid via quick touch-up jobs. This poses a problem that vexes users of the conventional paint or liquid container. It is not unusual for paint or liquid to drip onto the threads or the interface between the lid and the container. Over time, the paint or liquid collects and the lid becomes increasingly difficult to remove or attach. Thus, the conventional paint or liquid container does not have special provisions to accommodate use for quick touch-up jobs.
Another convenience conventional paint or liquid containers fail to realize is a stable stacking construction. Conventional containers typically have a receptacle rib and cover recess construction for stacking. Even so, these containers exhibit poor stability when only a few are stacked on top of each other. Densities nearing 13 pounds per gallon for a typical paint, warrant consideration for an alternative stacking construction.
There exists on the market paint and touch-up containers. However, there is a need for a storage system which would contain the plurality of stackable paint or liquid containers which would be easy to use, cheap to market and user friendly for someone using the containers.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication no. 2007/0108084 to Randall et al. describes a paint storage and touch-up container that is specifically designed for storing architectural paint. However, there is a need for a storage system which would receive such paint storage containers and corresponding material (i.e., paintbrushes, paint rolls, brushes and the like) for allowing a user to quickly touch up spots to be recovered and the like.
Furthermore, there are usually an important number of containers in a garage for example, where each of them only contains a small volume of paint.
There is therefore a need for improved storage containers and for improved storage systems to receive such storage containers.